


bad day

by LINOFIED



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, jeongin was frustrated, stray kids love their maknae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LINOFIED/pseuds/LINOFIED
Summary: jeongin was having a bad day and his hyungs decided to cheer him up.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Kudos: 49





	bad day

jeongin sighed as he closed his textbook. he had been studying for hours and he just couldn’t do it anymore. he felt so frustrated that he wanted to cry. he had so much to do yet he didn’t have the time to do all of it. he wanted to procrastinate on studying and focus on stray kids’ upcoming comeback but the manager had told him to get schoolwork done first. 

he left his room and slumped on the couch next to chan. ‘’you okay there, bud?’’ chan asked, ruffling jeongin’s hair. ‘’i’m just stressed. i’m not gonna get all this work done in time.’’ jeongin said, cuddling against chan’s chest for comfort. ‘’of course you aren’t. not like this. what you need is a break, jeongin. if you do everything you have to do without taking a break, it’ll just tire you out and you won’t get anything done.’’ chan said. 

‘’i don’t have enough time to take a break.’’ jeongin mumbled against chan’s chest. before chan could answer, another person joined them on the couch. ‘’yeah you do. just take an hour off and watch a movie with us, hm? after that, we can all help you.’’ jisung said. 

‘’i guess an hour off wouldn’t hurt…’’ jeongin mumbled. ‘’okay, great.’’ jisung said and went to get the other members. 

***

the eight boys were all in the living room now and it was loud. ‘’i’m gonna cuddle jeongin!’’ hyunjin claimed. ‘’no, i’m gonna cuddle him!’’ changbin whined. 

minho let out a sigh, ‘’okay, how about this. i sit in the middle and jeongin can sit on my lap and two people can cuddle him from the sides. then you two won’t have to fight.’’ he suggested. ‘’i’m alright with that.’’ jeongin nodded. 

minho sat on the couch and grabbed jeongin by his waist, pulling him down. hyunjin and changbin jumped on the couch excitedly and hugged jeongin. everyone else joined with smiles on their face. 

‘’jeongin, i know you hate when we say this but we all love you. if you’re stressed, don’t be scared to ask for help or just seek comfort from us. we’ll always have your back.’’ seungmin said. ‘’i know. and as much as i say that i hate you all, i really appreciate everything you do for me. thank you.’’ jeongin smiled. 

‘’we really have the best maknae, don’t we?’’ felix giggled. ‘’of course we do, he’s yang jeongin.’’ changbin grinned. 

jeongin was so grateful to his best friends. they were like a family to him. sometimes jeongin felt like he couldn’t show his feelings, but the others made him feel so safe and comfortable that he could tell them anything. jeongin knew that his hyungs would risk everything for him and he felt so loved. maybe this day wasn’t so bad after all. his friends saved the day.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !! this is kinda short i know, but i think it's enough. u can go read my other oneshots too if you feel like it!!


End file.
